Les courses de l'enfer
by Chromiie
Summary: Deidara fait les courses à Sunagakure.


Naruto et son univers sont la propiété de Kishimoto.

30 otp challenge ; jour 8 : shopping.

UA

* * *

Les courses de l'enfer

Deidara parcourait les rayons d'un supermarché de Sunagakure depuis un long moment déjà. Le kazekage et sa femme rentraient ce soir d'une réunion entre kage pour des échanges commerciaux internationaux. Leurs enfants avaient donc décidé qu'ils leur prépareraient le dîner pour leur retour. Deidara, résidant chez eux lorsqu'il résidait au pays du vent, s'était proposé de faire les courses, laissant la fratrie en cuisine. Ils avaient tout de suite accepté, cela leur ferait gagner du temps. Gaara lui avait fait la liste de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ,et lui avaient donné de l'argent. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le magasin il avait cru rêvé, il ne pensait pas qu'un village perdu dans le désert pouvait avoir des supermarchés aussi grands. Il pensa l'espace de quelques instants que toute la population pourrait facilement rentrer dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il était environ 18h00 et pourtant il y avait encore de nombreux clients, la plupart était des civils, mais il croisa tout de même quelques shinobis de tout rang et notamment l'ancien sensei de la fratrie du sable Baki.

-Ah bonsoir Deidara-san, le salua-t-il

-Bonsoir à vous aussi Baki-sama, répondit-il en le reconnaissant.

Le plus ancien des deux ne savait pas quoi dire, les deux ninja ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une ou deux fois dans la demeure du quatrième kazekage. Au départ, il avait été étonné d' apprendre que le shinobi originaire du pays de la terre vivait chez la famille la plus importante de Suna. En général, on attribuait une chambre de fonction pour les représentants des autres pays, ce n'est que lorsque Temari était apparue que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées dans sa tête. Ce shinobi fréquentait la kunoichi de son ancienne équipe. Cela l'avait encore plus surpris ,la blonde était difficile à apprivoiser, il en fallait du courage et de la patience pour gagner la confiance et le respect de l'aînée de la fratrie. Comment cet étranger s'y était prit restait un mystère que Baki aurait bien voulu découvrir. Il entendit Deidara tousser, signalant qu'il s'était adressé à lui et visiblement attendait une réponse.

-Je suis désolé , vous disiez quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je vous demandais comment c'était déroulé votre mission à Kumogakure, et si par hasard vous aviez vu Kisame no danna qui devait y être, répéta-t-il.

-Effectivement, mais comment es-tu au courant ?, demanda-t-il à son tour.

Les missions étaient assez confidentielles surtout lorsqu'elles se situaient en dehors de Sunagakure, était-il un espion ? Il sembla qu'il lu dans ses pensées car il se mit à rire.

-Non je ne suis pas un espion si c'est que vous croyez, c'est Kankuro-kun qui m'en a parlé , expliqua-t-il.

Après Temari, il avait su gagné la confiance du deuxième enfant du yondaime kazekage, il ne manquait plus que Gaara et la fratrie serait complète.

-Gaara-kun dit que vous êtes un bon négociateur, ajouta le ninja de l' Akatsuki amusé.

''Cet homme a fraternisé avec toute la famille de Rasa-sama, il est très fort, il m'a fallu de nombreuses années pour gagner l'amitié de notre kazekage, et encore notre lien me paraît toujours assez professionnel'', pensa-t-il.

\- Pardonnez-moi Deidara-san mais je dois terminer mes achats et je suppose que vous aussi, alors je vous laisse, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous, j'espère vous revoir bientôt, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je comprends tout à fait Baki-sama, ne vous en faîtes pas, en plus vous avez raison, ils vont m'attendre. J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre discussion, bonne fin de soirée à vous, lui souhaita-t-il avant que le ninja de Suna ne s'en aille.

L'attitude perplexe et confuse du sensei l'avait fait rire. L' Akatsuki ne faisait pas encore l'unanimité dans les pays, mais puisqu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal , les gens estimaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'eux. Les plus récalcitrants étaient les anciens, un peu fermés d'esprit. Le vieux Onoki n'avait pas crû son ancien élève lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué le principe de cette organisation mais avait fini par s'y faire. Il se remit à arpenter les rayons à la recherche de ces maudits ingrédients qu'il ne trouvait pas.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme un idiot, on dirait Matsuri lorsqu'elle croise Gaara, et elle a des excuses, elle a des sentiments pour lui , l'interpella une voix.

-Temari, c'est toi , réalisa-t-il .

-Oui c'est moi, nous t'attendons, le repas serait déjà prêt si tu étais revenu...Non mais je rêve, ton panier est vide, tu te moques de moi ! Dit-elle agacée.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter sa réponse, elle l'attrapa par le bras, et se mot à avancer dans les rayons sans hésitation ,et à remplir le panier d'aliments divers et variés. Ils passèrent ensuite à la caisse et quittèrent le supermarché d'un pas rapide.

-Je pensais que tu nous ferais gagner du temps, mais c'est tout le contraire, j'ignore si tout sera terminé avant le retour de père et mère, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Temari... commença-t-il.

-Je vous jure, je ne t'ai pas demandé la lune que je sache, poursuivit-elle.

-Temari... répéta-t-il en vain.

-C'est d'une simplicité enfantine, tout le monde sachant lire peut le faire, râla-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, il se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre elle allait comprendre.

-Kami-sama ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain

Elle se tourna vers lui horrifiée.

-Deidara, tu es d' Iwagakure , alors bien sûr, tu ne sais pas lire le langage d' ici, tu n'as dû rien comprendre aux étiquettes, conclut-elle.

-La prochaine fois , toi et tes frères, mettez-moi les traductions cela me facilitera la vie, plaisanta-t-il.

S'il s'était douté que faire les courses ici serait l'enfer, il se serait abstenu de se proposer. Le langage de Suna était un cauchemar.


End file.
